


Daily Challenge 7

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: Daily Challages [6]
Category: SD Gundam, sd gundam bb sangokuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's a draw back of being a Lord, as the feathered one finds out.</p><p>Daily Challenge: Cuddle by the Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Challenge 7

Shibai heard the growl first, looking up he was startled to see the Lady Hunter, Cao Cao’s human mate. Their first born son toddling along behind his mother, grasping her simple ‘planning stage’ kimono like dress (that she used when staying in the castle and not expecting guests), and a rather rough looking raven feather clasped in the other tiny hand.

It was the look Shibai was getting from the woman that froze the mech in place. Confused at the sheer hostility that normally wasn’t seen unless a mech got between the mother and young Souhi. Or... or...

Shibai started slightly as he realized he was between the Lady Hunter and the strongest known tea in the kindom, made deliciously strong, sweet and with plenty of energy to wake up even Ten-I. This fact also slotted in against another that the pale colored mech remembered by the image of the woman. It was early morning, nearly dawn and far, far earlier then Lady hunter normally got up, especially with her being pregnant again and in that stage where she was sick in the morning hours.

The mech held his fan between him and the woman as she marched up to him, glowering up promises of no death but great pains. Cao Cao was watching from his spot, amused at his adviser’s peril and being no help what so ever. He had his tea first and was well out of the way of his currently grumpy mate. So, the tactician did the only thing he could think of that would keep the peace and all his parts in place.

Shibai offered the shorter woman his cup, “Would you like some tea my Lady?” He asked, watching as the hostility halted and an eyebrow war arched. The offered cup was confiscated and the mech was impressed as the woman downed the hot liquid in one breath. When the cup was held out again in her only hand, he wisely refilled it without complaint and sighed as the Lady Hunter marched off away from him.

Souhi waved at the white mech as he fallowed his mother, tired but still clinging, wanting one of his parents to stay within sight. After the kidnaping attempt on the young prince it was understandable.

One of the Xu brothers helped the woman into his chair, beside and to Cao Cao’s right, as well as being in front of the main heating fire in this meeting room. Souhi climbed into his mother’s lap on his own, his small stubby brown wings flapping only twice before the boy settled down with a sigh. Completely nonplussed by Lady Hunter’s morning mood with all the confidence in knowing a parent loved them.

When Cao Cao chuckled again, the boy perked up, looking under and then over his mother’s only arm. “Feather!” the toddler announced to one and all. 

“Oh?” 

“Feather!” Souhi offered his prized raven feather to his father.

With care that was almost only shown to his sons of blood and foster, the Lord took the feather as his own wings shifted behind him. The purple mech watched as his son settled against his mate, in turn she relaxed. Satisfied with the results of the cuddling beside him, Cao Cao returned his attention to the room at large. He did hope that his mate would be more upset at the enemy for the need of such an early meeting instead of him though.

Lord he may be, but even Cao Cao knew better to upset his pregnant mate.

...Flames, but Cao Cao wanted to be in bed right now... he could join in on the cuddling beside him instead of living viciously though the bond.


End file.
